The Fight For Alyssa
by CaliforniaRockin'101
Summary: [Cory In The House] A new girl, Alyssa Evan, quickly draws the attention of Newt, Cory and Stickler, not to mention the school bully. Who will win her heart?
1. The New Girl

Cory In The House – The Fight For Alyssa

Summary – Cory In The House A new girl, Alyssa Evan, quickly draws the attention of Newt, Cory and Stickler. Who will win her heart?

Chapter 1 – The New Girl

-------------------

Cory, Meena, and Newt were sitting at the table in front of the school talking about a new song they were writing.

"No, we should have a long chorus." Meena was saying.

"Why?" Cory asked.

"It's two lines long." Meena replied.

There was a loud thump behind them, then laughter. The three friends turned around. A girl was sitting on the ground, three textbooks and some papers strewn around her, looking like she'd been tripped. Darryl Roscoe, the biggest jerk in school, was standing a couple feet away, laughing with his friends, Jake and Bobby.

"Oops, let me help you with that." He held out his hand, his voice dripping with sarcasm, then pulled it away. "Not!" He and his friends walked away.

"Nice meeting ya, new girl!" Jake yelled over his shoulder.

If looks could kill, Darryl would have been dead at the moment. The girl was glaring fiercely at his retreating back.

"Need some help?" Newt offered. He got up and helped her retrieve her papers.

She sat down across from them. "Thanks. I'm Alyssa Evan."

"I'm Meena." Meena said. "This is Cory, and Newt." She introduced the boys.

"So you're new?" Cory asked.

"Yeah, my dad's a senator, and my mom's opening a café a couple blocks away. A couple weeks ago they jumped on me, 'Alyssa, we're moving to DC!'." She shook her long dirty-blond hair out of her eyes.

"You're dad's a senator?" Cory exclaimed.

Meena rolled her eyes. "Cory, you live in Washington DC, in the White House, at that, you're going to have to get used to it sooner or later!" Meena pointed out.

"You live in the White House? Well, that tops all." Alyssa said. "Is your dad the president or something?" She joked.

"Uh, no…he's the White House chef." Cory said.

"That's so cool!" Alyssa exclaimed. "It'd be really cool to have a dad who's the chef of the White House, not to mention get to live in it."

"Well, uh, you could come over after school, if you wanted." Cory offered.

"Uh, does this mean band practice is canceled?" Newt asked.

"Yeah Cory, Friday is band practice-movie night." Meena added.

"It's okay, my mom probably has a lot of stuff for me to do-" Alyssa started.

Cory cut her off. "How 'bout you come to band practice-movie night?" Cory suggested.

"Yeah, it's fun, first, we have band practice, then we watch a movie!" Newt explained.

"If you really want me to, I guess I could…" Alyssa said.

"We can meet you back here after school…" Meena's voice trailed.

Alyssa noticed all of them staring above her head. She turned around. "Ohmigosh!" She exclaimed.

"Stickler, what do you need?" Cory said exasperatedly.

"Hey, you wanna come to band practice-movie night too?" Newt asked.

"No!" Meena and Cory cried.

"Just coming to meet our new classmate." He said in his creepy voice.

Alyssa turned around. "He's creeping me out." She mouthed to Meena.

"We would appreciate it if you would _leave_!" Cory said angrily.

"Fine!" Stickler left in a huff.

"Um, why do call him Stickler?" Alyssa asked.

"Cause it's his last name." Meena shrugged.

"Cause he sticks to you like glue." Cory grumbled.

Suddenly, two little kids ran up to the table. (A/N: let's pretend it's a middle school/elementary school.) "Lyssa! They squashed our lunches!" One of them cried. They were two identical boys, who had dirty blond hair like Alyssa, who could have passed for younger versions of Cole and Dylan Sprouse.

"Here, you can split my sandwich." Alyssa handed them a sandwich she had pulled out of her messenger bag-style backpack. The two boys ran away arguing over which side of the sandwich they would get.

"My brothers, Danny and Drake." Alyssa explained.

"Now what are you gonna eat?" Newt asked.

"I packed an extra. I figured this, or something similar, was going to happen. It always does. We've moved seven times. Although, the first six were within California…" Alyssa replied.

The warning bell rang, signaling everyone that the break was over.

"Oh shoot." Alyssa started gathering up her books. "Hey, do any of you have Matthews for history next?" She asked, looking at her schedule.

"I do!" Meena said.

"Awesome. I've been late every period because I keep getting lost." Alyssa explained.

-------------------

"So, what do you think of DC so far?" Meena asked Alyssa. Mr. Matthews had given the class free time because he had to 'catch up on grades', and it was Friday.

"It's great! I love being where everything happens." Alyssa replied.

"Yeah, it can be pretty exciting." Meena said. She then smiled teasingly. "So, Newt has found himself a crush."

"What?" Alyssa said, confused.

"He totally likes you." Meena explained.

"Well…he is really cute…"Alyssa admitted. She could see Meena's mind working a mile a minute. "Don't you dare interfere!"

Meena just grinned mischievously as the bell rang.

-------------------

After school, Alyssa stood in front of the table the group had been sitting at earlier with her brothers.

"Lyssa, why are we waiting here? I wanna tell Mom about my first day!" Drake whined.

"Because, I need to wait for my friends." Alyssa explained.

"You made friends already?" Danny said, awed.

"Are you popular?" Drake asked eagerly.

Alyssa snorted. "As if."

"Hey Alyssa, you ready to rock?" She heard Newt before she saw him. He came sliding past on his knees, an electric guitar in his hands. A crash rang through the courtyard. Alyssa winced.

"Not again!" Meena and Cory sighed, right behind Newt, though on feet.

"Whoa!" The twins exclaimed, impressed with Alyssa's new friend.

"Is he okay?" Alyssa asked worriedly.

"Of course, this happens all the time." Meena said as Cory went to help Newt. They returned a minute later, Newt and his guitar all in one piece.

"I'm all ready to…rock, but first I have to take Danny and Drake to my mom's café." Alyssa explained.

"Hey, we can ride in my helicopter!" Newt suggested.

Alyssa and her brothers gaped at him. "You have a helicopter?" The twins exclaimed.

-------------------

A/N: Hey! I hope you like my story! I'm hoping we get a Cory In The House category soon, but until then, I guess we'll have to live with miscellaneous. I love reviews, especially ones with feedback! (Hint hint) 'til the next chapter… - CaliforniaRockin'101


	2. Tangled Up In Me

Cory In The House - The Fight For Alyssa

Disclaimer - I own Alyssa and only Alyssa!

Chapter 2 – Tangled Up In Me

-------------------

The six kids climbed down from the helicopter and it flew away.

"Who would have guessed your mom's café was a block away from Newt's house?" Cory said, to no one in particular.

"Pretty insane." Alyssa replied.

They were standing outside a little café. Alyssa led them inside. There were some comfy looking couches and chairs, little tables, and a stage.

"Mom!" Alyssa yelled, dumping her backpack behind the counter.

A sweet looking lady bustled through the back door, which probably led to the kitchen.

After introducing her new friends and getting permission to go to Newt's, Alyssa and the gang ran the block to Newt's house.

----------------------

And welcome to…the band room!" Newt threw the door open.

"Holy cow." Alyssa gasped.

Newt beamed.

"Just wait till you hear us play!" Meena said. The three jumped onto the small stage as Alyssa sat on one of the red couches. (A/N: Are they red? Orange? I don't know…)

Cory and Newt started up the drums and guitar, them Meena began singing. "I wanna be more than friends…"

After they finished the song, Alyssa exclaimed, "That was awesome!"

"Thank you, thank you very much." Cory joked.

"Hey, I'm a pretty good guitar player. Maybe I could…" Alyssa started.

"Sure! Acoustic or electric?" Newt asked.

"Acoustic." Alyssa replied.

"'Kay, hang on…" Newt disappeared into the tambourine zone (A/N: If you missed that episode, it's the area behind the speakers.) and came out with an acoustic guitar. He handed it to Alyssa, along with a cord to hook it up to the amplifier.

She hooked it up and pulled the strap over her head. Meena handed her the extra microphone and stand. She started picking out notes on her guitar. "You wanna know more, more, more about me, I'm the girl who's kicking the coke machine, I'm the one that's honking at you cause I left late again…"

Newt and Cory added the electric guitar and drums.

"Hey, hey, hey," Meena and Alyssa sang together. "Can't you see I want you by the way I push you away, yeah, don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today, mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction, yeah, hey, hey, get tangled up in me."

Meena sang by herself now, Alyssa continuing to play her guitar. "You wanna know more, more, more about me, gotta know reverse psychology,"

Alyssa glanced at Newt when she heard a pause in his playing. "D." she whispered the chord. His face had an 'oh' look on it, and he played the chord. She smiled, and he smiled back.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Alyssa joined in again. "Can't you see I want you by the way I push you away, yeah, don't judge me tomorrow buy the way I'm acting today, mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction, yeah, hey hey, get tangled up in me."

"You think that you know me…" Alyssa sang.

"You think that I'm only…" Meena sang.

"When everything I do is only to get tangled up in you…" They sang together.

The drums and electric guitar went quiet for the next few lines. "You wanna know more, more, more about me; I'm the girl that's sweeping you off your feet…" Alyssa sang, then the guitars and drums started again.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Meena joined in again. "Can't you see I want you by the way I push you away, yeah, don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today, mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction, yeah, hey, hey, get tangled up in me." They finished.

Newt ran to the door and opened it. The room was filled with his mom's yelling voice. He shut the door again. "Wow, we REALLY rocked this time!" He cried.

"Where did you learn to play guitar like that?" Cory exclaimed.

"Practice!" She grinned. "I play piano too."

"Awesome!" Newt said.

"Hey, you should join the band!" Cory suggested. "We could use acoustic guitar and keyboard."

"You've only known me for a day…and you're asking me to join your band?" Alyssa said skeptically.

_If I can spend time with you every day…yeah! _Cory wanted to say. "Just trying to make you feel welcome." He said instead.

"Wait, Meena hasn't had a say in this." Alyssa pointed out.

"I'm fine with it." Meena shrugged. "It'll be fun to have another girl in the band."

"Wait, so now we're DC4?" Newt asked, confused.

"Yes." Meena and Cory replied.

The four jumped when the door was flung over. Newt's first thought was that it was his mom, but the girl standing in the door way looked nothing like his mom.

"Cory!" She squealed.

"Raven? What are you doing here?" He looked startled.

"I had a break in between classes and Dad said I could come and visit." She smiled excitedly.

"Cory, would you take a second and explain why this girl is standing inside my house when I don't even know her?" Newt asked.

"This is my sister, Raven." He replied.

"You have a sister?" Newt said.

"Unfortunately." Cory muttered under his breath. "She's going to college."

"Awesome." Newt nodded, his hair bouncing up and down. He put down his guitar and jumped off the stage. He stuck his hand out and said "Newton Livingston the Third. But you can call me Newt."

"Shut up! Like Newton Livingston the Senator?" Raven cried.

"Yeah…" Newt replied.

"I can't believe I'm in the house of a SENATOR!" Raven cried.

"And I'm Meena Paroom." Meena introduced herself.

"You mean like the ambassador to Bahavia?" Raven exclaimed.

Meena nodded.

"Okay, don't tell me, you have really cool parents too?" Raven said to Alyssa.

"My dad's a senator and my mom owns a café." Alyssa replied.

"Cory, why didn't you tell me you had such cool friends?" Raven asked.

"You never asked." Cory replied.

While Cory and his sister were conversing, Alyssa noticed a notebook lying on the ground partly behind one of the speakers, as if someone had tried to hide it quickly. Alyssa picked it up. The cover declared the notebook 'Newt's Songs.' She opened it, the little voice in the back of her head begging her not to. Alyssa ignored it and looked at the title of the first song. It was called 'Speechless', and it talked about feeling speechless around someone you liked. She moved on to 'Connected', a song about feeling close to a friend even when you're far apart. Though Alyssa was too wrapped up in the songs to notice it much, the song seemed oddly familiar. After connected were 'Shine', about a person who 'shines', and 'Hello Beautiful.' She noticed that each song had guitar chords scrawled in the margins.

"Newt, these are amazing!" Alyssa said, flipping to the next page.

"Hey, don't read those!" He cried.

She closed the notebook and handed it to Newt. "They're really good, though!"

"Meena saw the cover. "Newt, you write songs? Let me see!" She reached forward to take the book, but Newt used his height to his advantage and held it out of her grasp.

"No! You can't read them, they're private!" Newt practically yelled.

"Newt, what's the big deal? How bad could they be?" Cory paused. "That came out wrong."

"This is all your fault!" Newt turned to Alyssa, who looked like she was about to cry.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly, and ran out the door. Newt sighed, and followed after her.

----------------------

A/N: Okay, the song Alyssa and Meena sang was 'Tangled Up In Me' by Skye Sweetnam. The other songs that were mentioned were 'Speechless' by the Veronicas, 'Connected' by Sara Paxton, 'Shine' by Aly and AJ (or, I guess The Skies of America. They both have the same message.), and 'Hello Beautiful' by the Jonas Brothers. Thanks for reading, don't forget to review! –CaliforniaRockin'101


	3. A Past Forgotten

Cory In The House – The Fight For Alyssa

Disclaimer – No, I did not write Cory in the House. If I did, I wouldn't be here!

Chapter 3 – A Past Forgotten

-------------------

Newt found Alyssa at a park halfway between his house and the café. She was sitting miserably on a swing.

He sat down on the swing next to her's. "Hey." He said softly.

Silence.

"About what I said before, I'm really, really sorry. I just…I'm not really considered intelligent." He apologized. "And, well, this'll sound silly, but there's a song about my dream girl in there." He confessed.

Newt opened to the page in the notebook, which he'd brought with him, and handed it to Alyssa.

She read the page. "It's me." She said quietly.

"Well, actually, it's my best friend from when I was little. I can't remember her name, but she was the one who came up with my nickname. You two could be twins." Newt explained. An expression of realization spread across his face. "L…Lissie?"

"Lizard?" Alyssa began to smile.

"I have missed you so much!" The cried in unison, throwing their arms around each other.

"Dude." Alyssa started one of their old jokes.

"Dude." Newt continued. They both counted to three in their heads.

"You said what I said!" They exclaimed.

Alyssa glanced at her watch. "We should start getting back." She suggested.

They got up and started walking towards Newt's house.

"You STILL have that watch?" Newt asked.

"Hey, I promised to wear it all the time. You kept your promise, right?" Alyssa raised her eyebrows, but Newt could tell she wasn't about to tear his head off if he hadn't.

"Of course!" Newt held out his arm, showing her the red, white, and blue bracelet made from embroidery floss, knotted into a diagonal stripe pattern.

"Wow, it still fits!" Alyssa exclaimed. "We're not ten anymore, after all."

"Well, it was a little big when you gave it to me." Newt replied.

"So your wrists didn't grow?" Alyssa joked.

"Just a little." He grinned back.

"Still skinny as a lizard." Alyssa patted his shoulder.

"Bet a lizard's faster than you." Newt retorted.

"And how will you prove that?" She replied skeptically.

"Like this!" Newt cried, and took off running.

"Hey! You forgot to say go!" Alyssa ran after him.

-------------------

Alyssa flung the door to Newt's music room open, stepped inside, turned around, and yelled "First!"

Newt skidded through the door. "Second!"

"Hee hee, I win!" Alyssa grinned.

"I even had an early start." Newt pretended to be disappointed.

"It's okay." Alyssa patted his shoulder again.

"Cory, do you feel like we missed something?" Meena asked.

"Only five years of pure awesome!" Newt exclaimed.

"Awesomeness." Alyssa corrected.

"Yeah, sure, what she said." Newt replied to his mini grammar lesson.

"Um, you were only gone for ten minutes." Cory pointed out.

"We were best friends in elementary school." Alyssa explained.

"That explains a lot." Meena said.

"Wait, wait, wait, so you two were best friends when you were kids?" Raven said.

"NO meddling!" Cory warned.

"Okay!" She replied.

"Best friends doesn't even cover it. We weren't known as separate human beings – everywhere we went, we were Lissie and Lizard." Alyssa said.

"Lizard?" Cory asked.

"Well, a newt is like a lizard. So every time I said Newt's name, I would think lizard." Alyssa explained.

"Oh." Cory said.

"Hey, how about you guys practice a song so I can hear Cory's new band?" Raven suggested.

"I don't know the words to any of their songs." Alyssa pointed out.

"Let's play Tangled Up In Me again!" Meena suggested.

Everyone agreed, and they picked up their instruments and started playing.

-------------------

A/N: I REALLY didn't like this chapter. Everyone seems really out of character to me, but I had to get through the whole Newt/Alyssa thing. So, I'll try to make it better in the next chapter. Keep reviewing, you guys rock! - CaliforniaRockin'101


	4. Performing

Cory In The House – The Fight For Alyssa

Disclaimer – What do you THINK I'm gonna say?

Chapter 4 – Performing

A/N: JustWannaRock Newt, MrMoney Cory, BahavianAngel Meena, CaliforniaDreamin Alyssa

-------------------

_JustWannaRock has signed on._

_MrMoney has signed on._

_BahavianAngel has signed on._

_CaliforniaDreamin has signed on._

**CaliforniaDreamin – **Guess WHAT?

**JustWannaRock – **What?

**CaliforniaDreamin – **My mom wants us to perform tomorrow night! She even said she'd pay us.

**BahavianAngel – **Awesome! We have a gig!

**MrMoney – **Pay? I like pay…

**CaliforniaDreamin – **Life isn't all about money, Cory.

**MrMoney – **You're so right, Alyssa.

**BahavianAngel – **What time should we come over to practice, Newt?

**JustWannaRock – **Whenever. Except, not before eight. Or I'll still be asleep. And you won't have any electric guitar. All you'll have is acoustic. Unless Alyssa wants to play electric…

**MrMoney – **Dude, I'm not even awake at 9 on Saturday mornings.

**CaliforniaDreamin – **What about 2ish?

**JustWannaRock – **I'm awake by then…

**CaliforniaDreamin – **I g2g…Danny and Drake are complaining about my super loud keyboard.

**MrMoney – **My laptop's about to die, g2g!

_CaliforniaDreamin has signed off._

_MrMoney has signed off._

-------------------------

"We need more songs." Meena declared.

"But –" Cory opened his mouth to protest.

"Meena's right." Alyssa said.

"What would you suggest?" Cory changed his mind instantly.

"Hmm…what about…Time For Me To Fly?" Alyssa suggested.

"What?" Cory and Meena exclaimed.

"It's a Jonas Brothers song." Alyssa said.

"That song has great guitar…" Newt commented.

"You listen to the Jonas Brothers?" Cory said to Newt.

"They're not my favorite band, but they're pretty cool." Newt shrugged.

"Cory and I don't know the song though." Meena pointed out.

"Well, what's a song we DO know?" Alyssa asked.

"Rush?" Meena said.

"Yeah!" Newt exclaimed.

"Newt, you should sing! You have a great voice." Alyssa said. "And don't tell me you don't, because I've heard it." She

Alyssa grabbed the acoustic guitar, which now had it's own stand on the stage, everyone else sat, or stood, at their instruments.

"Into you head, into your mind, out of your soul, race through your veins. You can escape, you can escape." Meena sang.

"Into your life, into your dreams, out of you soul, sunlight again. You can't explain, you can't explain." Alyssa sang.

"Can you feel it?" Alyssa sang.

"Can you feel it?" Meena sang.

"Rushing through your head, rushing through your head." Newt sang.

Can you feel it, can you feel it?" they sang together.

-------------------------

"Don't let nobody tell you your life is over, be every color that you are, into the rush now, you don't have to know how, know it all before you try."

"Pulling you in, spinning you round." Meena sang.

"Lifting your feet, right off the ground." Newt sang.

"You can't believe it's happening now." Alyssa sang to the small audience.

"Can you feel it?" The three sang. "Don't let nobody tell you your life is over, be every color that you are, into the rush now, you don't have to know how…"

Cory quieted the drums.

"Know it all before you try." Alyssa sang.

The five person crowd applauded. Alyssa saw her mom and brothers applauding from the counter.

"You wanna know more, more, more about me." Alyssa started the next song.

-------------------

Alyssa's mom placed cold water bottles in front of the four friends, who were sitting at the counter. The show had ended, and everyone who had been there had come up to the group and complimented their musical abilities.

"So, what do you think of coming and performing every Saturday night?" Mrs. Evan asked them.

"That'd be great!" Meena said.

A man walked up to the group.

"Hello, I'm Seth Thompson. I apologize for interrupting, but I was wondering if you four would like to audition for a recording contract?"

-------------------

A/N: OOH, cliffhanger! I enjoy those. Or at least, reactions. Sorry it took me so long to update, I kinda had writer's block! I'll try to be better about updating this story…I'm thinking it's going to be a short one, though. (Don't worry, not ending anytime soon!) Well, I don't think I have anything else to say… - CaliforniaRockin-101


	5. Record Deals and IMs

Cory In The House – The Fight For Alyssa

Disclaimer – Hey, guess what? I only own Alyssa and the plot!

Chapter 5 – Record Deals and IMs

-------------------

Alyssa felt like she was going to faint.

"Are you serious?" Cory blinked rapidly.

"Yes…" The man nodded.

"We'd love to!" Meena exclaimed.

"Great, here's my number. Call me to set an appointment." He handed Alyssa a business card and walked away.

Alyssa and Menna started jumping around and squealing.

"You're making me dizzy." Danny said, taking Alyssa's stool at the counter.

"Dad's not going to let you take the record deal." Drake pushed Danny off the stool and climbed onto it.

"Remember when Andrew said he wanted to be a singer?" Danny deepened his voice. "You are not entering that world of girls in skin-tight clothing and drug addicts." He imitated their dad.

"That was when Andrew was eleven! I'm fourteen. And Andrew never HAD the opportunity. Daddy couldn't possibly say no." Alyssa replied.

"Who's Andrew?" Cory asked.

"Our cousin. He lives with us, but he never hangs around here. He's too 'cool'." Alyssa used air quotes. "At least that's what he tells us."

"It basically means he's a loner and has no friends." Danny added.

"Daniel, be nice." Mrs. Evan said warningly.

"Hey, he's not here! And you have to admit it's true." Danny replied.

"Why don't you go play with your friends or something?" Alyssa suggested.

"If you haven't noticed, this isn't exactly the 'cool' place to hang out. None of are friends are here." Drake used air quotes around cool, just like Alyssa.

"They're all back in California." Danny mumbled resentedly.

"Come on, Dan, you'll make friends." Alyssa said reassuredly.

"Everyone keeps telling me that…" He grumbled, and he and Drake went outside to play soccer.

"So…when are we supposed to call them?" Newt asked.

"Good question." Cory said.

"Well, during the day, to be sure he's at work." Meena reasoned.

"And not tomorrow, because it's Sunday." Cory pointed out.

"What about Monday after school?" Alyssa suggested.

Everyone agreed to meet at the café after school on Monday at four, and then Meena's dad arrived to pick her up.

"Cory, we can take you home, the White House is on our way." Alyssa offered.

"Okay." He said eagerly.

"Newt, is your mom or dad picking you up?" Mrs. Evan asked.

"Well, I was going to walk home…" He replied.

"Oh, don't be silly, it's already nine thirty! We'll drive you, it's not that far." She insisted.

----------------------

"Thanks for the ride, Mrs. Evan." Cory said politely. "Bye Alyssa." He smiled sweetly.

"Bye Cory!" She waved and smiled.

As soon as Cory turned away, his smiled faded. That was how she'd waved at Meena when she left. She didn't like his as any more than a friend. Whereas Newt, she'd returned his lovestruck grin as he walked backwards up his driveway.

"Hey, how was the show?" Mr. Baxter asked as Cory walked through the kitchen. Cory's spirits lifted as he told his dad about the record deal guy and getting a gig for every Saturday night.

After being congratulated warmly, he grabbed a soda out of the fridge and sat at his computer. Everyone was on, so he opened a chat room.

**MrMoney – **Hey guys!

**CaliforniaDreamin – **Long time, no see! LOL

**BahavianAngel – **How are you guys not tired? If it weren't for laptops, I wouldn't be on right now.

**JustWannaRock – **I'll bet you Cory's drinking a soda…and Alyssa just had ice cream.

**MrMoney – **How did you know that?

**BahavianAngel – **Ice cream?

**JustWannaRock – **It makes her hyper. Even she doesn't know why.

**MrMoney – **Alyssa, you there?

**CaliforniaDreamin – **Sorry, I'm watching a music video. Yay, this is Nick's part!

**BahavianAngel – **Who's Nick?

**CaliforniaDreamin – **Nick Jonas, only the most AMAZING singer ever!

**JustWannaRock – **Come on, his brothers are better than him.

**CaliforniaDreamin – **You just don't like his high voice.

_Maybe she doesn't like Newt…why would she say that about a singer in front of him if she liked him? _Cory thought.

**MrMoney – **I'm going to bed. Good night.

**CaliforniaDreamin – **Sleep tight!

**JustWannaRock – **Don't let the bed bugs bite!

----------------------

A/N: Sorry, this chapter is kinda short. I was just trying to get a quick update in before starting a new story and ending my current one (both HM stories). I'll still update this, no fear! LOL Please review!

- CaliforniaRockin'101


	6. Jonases In the House

Cory In The House – The Fight For Alyssa

Disclaimer – I only own Alyssa and the plot.

Chapter 6 – Jonases In the House

----------------

The next morning, Cory got up and went into the living room. Sophie was sitting on the couch, staring at the TV.

"Hey Sophie, what're you doing?" Cory asked, sitting down on the opposite end of the couch.

"Watching TV, duh!" She replied. "Now be quiet, Hold On is on."

"What's Hold On?" Cory asked.

"A song!" Sophie said irritatedly.

Cory looked at the TV. Three boys were standing in a room, and paper was being flung in their faces. The song was pretty good though. As it ended, Cory looked to see who it was by.

"So those are the Jonas Brothers." Cory said.

"Duh!" Sophie said again. "Only the best singers ever." She stared at the TV to get a last glimpse of them.

"Just curious, which one is Nick?" Cory asked.

"The one on the left." Sophie replied.

"You know, you should ask your dad to ask them to come here.' Cory suggested, a plan forming in his head.

"You know, Cory, that's the smartest idea you've had the whole time you've been here!" Sophie skipped away.

"Why, thank you!" Cory said, then realized what she'd said. "Wait a minute!"

----------------------

Later that afternoon, when Cory was eating lunch, Sophie skipped into the room.

"Hey Sophie, what would you like for lunch?" Mr. Baxter asked.

"French fries and…a grilled cheese sandwich." Sophie said. She sat at the table across from Cory, who had his own sandwich. "Cory, guess what!" She said.

"What?" He asked.

"The Jonas Brothers are coming tomorrow, and they'll be here for a whole week!" Sophie exclaimed.

"Where do they live, anyways?" Cory asked.

"New Jersey, but they're moving to California." Sophie explained. "Why do you care?" Her eyes narrowed.

"Just wondering." Cory looked anywhere but at Sophie and left the table.

The doorbell rang, and Cory went to answer it.

"Alyssa? Newt?" Cory found them at the door.

"Hey, do you mind if we hang around for a while? Our parents are 'reuniting' and it was either stay at church or walk here." Newt asked.

"Sure, come on in." Cory said.

"So, anything new happen in the past…sixteen hours?" Alyssa asked.

"Well, Sophie got her dad to invite a certain band here. They'll be here for a week, and it was all my idea." Cory said proudly.

"Who's the band?" Newt asked.

"Jonas Brothers." Cory replied.

"Ee!" Alyssa squeaked. "They're coming…here, for a whole week?" She asked.

"Yes." Cory grinned. "Please don't scream." He added.

"How did you pull that off, Cory?" Alyssa asked, still smiling excitedly.

"I can't TELL you! Never reveal secrets? Ring a bell?" He joked.

She laughed.

_Yes._ Cory thought.

----------------

Meena, Cory, Newt, and Alyssa arrived at the White House the next day after school.

"Do I look okay?" Both girls repeatedly asked.

"You look beautiful." Cory said each time they asked.

"Aww, thanks Cory. You're such a good friend." They would reply.

They finally got to the White House, and Meena and Alyssa looked scared to death.

"They're just people." Cory said.

"Amazing people!" They replied.

They dropped their stuff off in the kitchen and Cory asked his dad where the band would be.

"I think Sophie wanted to meet them outside." Mr. Baxter said.

"Thanks Dad!" Cory said, and they hurried out to the garden (A/N: I don't know if there's really a garden or anything at the White House, I just needed somewhere for them to meet, LOL)

Sophie was already with them, and was excitedly hugging each of them.

"It's so great that you could come to visit." Sophie was babbling.

"Anything for America's Angel!" Nick said sweetly.

"Hi Alyssa!" Sophie said. She'd taken an instant liking to her when they met the night before.

"Hi Sophie." Alyssa smiled.

"This is Meena, and Alyssa, and Newt, and Cory." Sophie introduced them.

"Hi, I'm Nick, and this is Joe and Kevin." Nick introduced himself and his brothers.

"We know." Alyssa and Meena sighed.

Joe suddenly jumped and pulled a phone out of his pocket. "Gotta answer this." He said.

"Who is it, your _girlfriend?_" Kevin teased.

"Maybe." Joe glared at him and walked away.

"Gosh, they're doing this on purpose." Nick said when he felt his phone vibrate, took out his phone, which was playing Please Be Mine, and walked in the opposite direction as Joe.

They came back after a couple minutes.

"They thought we were still driving." Joe explained.

"Who thought you were still driving?" Sophie asked.

"Our girlfriends, Katie and Lily." Nick replied. (A/N: That's not REALLY their girlfriends; I'm using the ones from my other story, Everyone Likes Nick.)

"We can call them back later." Joe said.

"Yeah…they were calling because Jason's over." Nick replied.

"You and Katie must talk like, a mile a minute. I said hi, Lily said hi, I said I had to go, she said bye, I said bye, end of conversation." Joe said.

"That's because you and Lily have the simplest conversations in the world." Nick said.

"Boys! It's time to play tea party!" Sophie said in a sing-song voice.

Nick, Joe, and Kevin looked at her, horrified. "You know, Sophie, tea party isn't really our thing." Joe stuttered.

"Time to play tea party." She said, giving them the death glare.

"Sophie, how about I play tea party with you and we can practice those Bahavian dances again!" Meena suggested.

"Okay!" Sophie instantly turned her attention from the boys to Meena, and grabbed her hand, dragging her off to her room.

Meena turned around and winked.

"Thank you." Joe mouthed.

"So…what should we do?" Kevin asked.

"We could show them the band room!" Newt suggested.

"Yeah!" Cory and Alyssa agreed.

"Wait, no transportation." Alyssa said. "I'll call my mom and beg her to bring the van down here."

"Band room?" Nick asked.

"Newt's got this awesome room we use for our band." Cory explained as Alyssa walked away to call her mom.

"Ohhh." They said.

"You have a band?" Joe asked.

"Yeah! And we ROCK!" Newt declared.

"No one's doubting you." Alyssa returned. "My mom's on her way. Wonder what she did with Danny and Drake…"

"Probably with our dads. I'll bet they're still 'reuniting.'" Newt replied.

"Next thing we know, they'll be down at a lake fishing." She joked.

Alyssa's mom drove up the driveway.

"Okay, Newt's tallest, so he'll sit in the front." Alyssa said, and everyone followed her to the car.

----------------

"Dude, this is AWESOME!" Joe cried when he saw the room.

"That's what everyone says!" Newt replied.

"Hey, you said you have a band. Let's hear a song." Kevin suggested.

"Okay!" Cory said. Alyssa tugged his sleeve.

"One, Meena isn't here, two, I can't perform for the _Jonas Brothers!_" She whisper-yelled in Cory's ear.

"BUT, Meena isn't here. So, we can't." Cory said to the brothers.

"Oh, that's too bad. Maybe another time." Nick said.

"But maybe you could perform for us?" Alyssa asked cautiously.

"Sure!" Kevin replied.

"I officially LOVE these guys!" Alyssa squealed under her breath.

"Any requests?" Joe asked into the microphone, jumping a little at how it echoed.

"Hold On." Alyssa said instantly.

"Okay then!" Joe said, and they started the song.

-------------------

"It was the best day ever. I can't believe you couldn't be there." Alyssa gushed over the phone to Meena. "The only bad thing was, Nick has a girlfriend."

"Well, you still have Newt." Meena teased.

"Meena! We've been best friends since we were five! I can't want to go out with him; it might ruin our whole friendship." Alyssa said. The phone beeped, and Alyssa looked at the caller ID. "Hey Meena, I'll call you back, this is the third time Cory's called me." Alyssa said, and hung up on Meena. "Hello?"

"Alyssa, we forgot to call the record deal guy!" Cory cried.

"Oops. We can call him tomorrow. Just don't let me forget." Alyssa said.

"Okay." Cory replied.

"Well, I'm talking to Meena, so I have to go!" Alyssa switched back to talking to Meena.

----------------------

A/N: Jonas Brothers! It's like I can't keep them out of my stories ;). Hope you liked the chapter, please review! Oh yeah, if you're going to review, please be nice. Constructive critism is absolutely wonderful, but if you're just being mean, it's really rude. You know who you are.

-CaliforniaRockin'101

PS – Happy 4th of july!


	7. Goofy Smiles

Cory In The House – The Fight For Alyssa

Disclaimer – I only own Alyssa and Darryl.

Chapter 7 – Goofy Smiles

----------------

Alyssa swung her backpack onto her back, hopped out of her mom's car, and waved goodbye. Danny and Drake ran past her, making her trip to the side.

"Sorry." She said instantly when she felt herself crash into someone.

"It's cool." A voice replied.

Alyssa looked to see who it was. Darryl, the school bully who had made fun of her on her first day, was standing in front of her, smiling strangely. _I've been seeing a lot of that smile lately, especially from Cory…_ Alyssa thought.

"Um…see you later." Alyssa said awkwardly, and walked over to Newt, who was standing a couple yards away.

"Hey!" Newt smiled, not the goofy grin Darryl and Cory kept giving her, but the smile Alyssa had grown up with.

"Hey. Have you noticed something different about Cory lately?" Alyssa asked.

"Yeah…Darryl too. I've never seen him smile at anyone unless he was bullying them." Newt replied.

"Weird." Alyssa said.

"Hey guys!" Cory walked up, wearing that goofy grin, which was starting to get on Alyssa's nerves. Meena was right behind him.

"Would you STOP smiling at me like that?" Alyssa yelled, threw her hands up in air, and stormed away.

"Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed." Cory said.

"She only yells at people when they're being _really_ annoying." Newt explained.

"Oh, thanks, Newt." Cory replied sarcastically.

"I'll go see what's wrong." Meena said, and followed Alyssa into the school. She found her madly stuffing books into her locker.

"Have you noticed that guys keep giving me this goofy smile every time they see me? Cory, Darryl, even Newt and Stickler a couple times." Alyssa said angrily when she noticed Meena.

"I get a goofy smile from Cory too…and Stickler. What do you think it means?" Meena asked.

"You know what? I think it means they like us." Alyssa said thoughtfully, stopping her random book throwing.

"I think you're right! But does that mean Cory and Stickler have crushes on both of us?" Meena asked.

"It does! And…Darryl AND Newt like me? Ugh." Alyssa closed her locker and banged her head on the door.

"Who would you choose?" Meena asked.

-------------------

A/N: Oh yeah! An update! AND a cliffhanger! I'm on a roll! Sorry it's so short, I'll update again tomorrow or the day after. Review!

-CaliforniaRockin'101


	8. Who Will It Be?

Cory In The House – The Fight For Alyssa

Disclaimer – I only own Alyssa and Darryl…or else, they would actually be characters on the show.

Chapter 8 – Who Will It Be?

-------------------

"_Who would you choose?" Meena asked._

Alyssa bit her lip, not sure what to say.

----------------

"What do you think is taking them so long?" Cory asked Newt impatiently.

"Dude, why are you so hung up on seeing Alyssa every second of the day?" Newt said irritatedly.

"To tell you the truth, I really like her." Cory told him.

Newt's mouth fell open, a shocked look on his face.

----------------

"To be truthful, Meena…I'd pick Newt." Alyssa said hesitantly.

----------------

"Wait…_I_ like Alyssa." Newt said.

"So it's true!" A familiar voice said, and Newt and Cory turned to see Stickler standing nearby. "Well, too bad, because Alyssa'll be mine." He smiled confidently.

"Wanna bet?" Darryl asked, walking quickly past the three boys in the direction of the door to the school.

They chased after him, and found Alyssa talking to Meena, looking embarrassed.

"Alyssa!" They all yelled.

She turned to them, startled. "What?" She asked. The boys started rambling all at once so she couldn't understand what they were saying.

Finally, they all shut up and looked at her expectantly.

"I didn't hear a word you said." Alyssa said.

"Will you go out with me?" They asked.

"Well, I can't go out with all of you." Alyssa tried to avoid answering.

"Yeah, so who's it gonna be?" Darryl asked smartly.

Alyssa felt as if a ginormous spotlight was on her as everyone, even Meena, stared at her, waiting for her to answer.

She opened her mouth just as the bell rang. Grateful for a reason to leave, she picked up her backpack and walked into the crowd that was surging towards the classrooms, leaving a stunned Cory, Darryl, Stickler, and Newt standing by her locker.

-------------------

Alyssa had her first class with Cory, who sat behind her.

He tapped her shoulder for about the fifth time, and she whirled around.

"Quit bugging me!" She cried. Luckily, the rest of the class was chatting while the teacher took roll, so she wasn't heard.

Cory sank lower in his seat, and Alyssa turned around again.

-------------------

At lunch, all four boys sat around her at the table and looked at her expectantly.

Alyssa looked at Meena, and Meena nodded encouragingly.

"Darryl-" He smiled triumphantly. "You're too much of a bully." Alyssa said. His face fell. "Stickler, no offence, but you kind of weird me out." She said apologetically. He and Darryl simply left the table.

"Cory…you're really nice, but I don't like you as anything more than a friend." Alyssa told him. Newt's heart raced. "Newt…I do like you. A lot." She said nervously.

They both smiled, not triumphantly or meanly, but happily.

----------------

"Cory, please don't be mad!" Alyssa cried, following him through his living room into the kitchen. Sophie and the Jonas Brothers were sitting at the table, and immediately looked up to see what the commotion was.

"Meena, would you please tell Alyssa that I'm not speaking to her." Cory said.

"Dude, we aren't gonna be held back just because you like Alyssa too." Newt reasoned.

"Don't be mad at them!" Meena said.

"_You_ stay out of this!" Cory pointed at Meena.

They started yelling at each other.

"Hey…HEY…SHUT UP!" Kevin yelled. They turned to look at him.

"What's the issue?" He asked.

They all started talking at once.

"ONE AT A TIME!" He yelled.

They each explained their side of the story.

"Sorry Cory, but, I kinda agree with Alyssa and Newt." Kevin said.

Cory's face flashed a look of disappointment, then he turned and left the room.

Alyssa rolled her eyes and left out the other door, Newt and Meena following her.

"Well, great peacemaking." Joe teased his brother.

"You betcha." Kevin replied.

-------------

A/N: Well, this one's a LITTLE longer than the last one…I'm probably going to end the story soon…mainly because I have other stories to write. Anyways…review!


	9. An End And A Beginning

Cory In The House – The Fight For Alyssa

Disclaimer – I OWN EVERYTHING! Nawt! Why would I even have a disclaimer if I did? You people are so gullible, gawsh. ;)

Chapter 9 – An End And A Beginning

----------------------

Alyssa, Newt, and Meena ran into the most unexpected person while walking to the Evans' café, Stickler.

"Oh, you…why do you look so upset?" He asked.

"Come with us." Alyssa motioned for him to follow them into the building.

"So Cory's mad at us, and…oh my gasp! We have to call the guy!" Alyssa cried, after explaining what had happened to Stickler.

They called Mr. Thompson and scheduled an audition for that Friday.

"We just have to get Cory to forgive us." Alyssa said quietly.

"Well, maybe…I could help you." Stickler said.

-------------

"Cory?" Meena walked into the White House kitchen.

"His room." Mr. Baxter said.

"What are you making?" Meena looked curiously at the pot on the stove.

"Don't ask." Mr. Baxter sighed.

Meena knocked on Cory's door.

"Come in." A voice grumbled from inside.

Meena walked inside.

"Hi." She said nervously.

"I don't want to talk to you." Cory said, and swiveled in his chair so his back was to her.

"Cory, Stickler told me about your…feelings for me." Meena said.

"Oh." Cory spun around again, embarrassment written across his face.

"And I'm here to tell you I feel the same way." Meena said.

"Really?" Cory asked.

"Yes." Meena smiled.

-------------------

"You look this time." Alyssa whispered.

"No, you!" Newt replied.

"I'm too short." Alyssa said.

"Fine." Newt sighed and peeked into the window. "Yes!" He whisper-yelled, and ducked back down.

"What?" Alyssa pawed at his arm anxiously.

"Cory and Meena walked out of his room holding hands." Newt grinned.

Alyssa put a walkie talkie to her mouth, pressed the button, and said "Mission accomplished."

A voice, fuzzy with static, replied "Okay, now leave before –"

"Newt? Alyssa? What are you doing under our window?" Mr. Baxter was looking down at them from the window.

"Uh…we're just…looking for my guitar pick." She fibbed.

Mr. Baxter raised his eyebrows unbelievingly.

"See, I was standing by the window, showing it to Sophie, and...Newt bumped into me and it flew out the window." Alyssa said.

"And you couldn't just buy a new one?" He said.

"Well, this one's very special; I got it from…Nick!" Alyssa said as he looked out the window. "Yeah, he threw it out into the audience at a concert and I caught it."

"Hmm, I only do that at California concerts…" Nick said.

"Well, see, I just moved here from California…and, yeah, Newt and I will be going now!" Alyssa said as Stickler's voice came out of the walkie talkie again.

----------------

"So, this is a song we wrote this week…it describes what we've experienced…more recently. So, here it goes." Alyssa introduced their song. They were performing for the record company.

Cory tapped his drumsticks together four times, and he, Newt, and Alyssa started playing their instruments.

"There she goes again, the girl I'm in love with, it's cool we're just friends." Newt sang.

"We walk the halls in school, and we know it's casual, it's cool we're just friends." Alyssa sang.

"I don't wanna lead you on, but the truth is I've grown fond." They sang together. "Everyone knows it's meant to be, falling in love, just you and me, till the end of time, till I'm on his/her mind, it'll happen, I've been making lots of plans, like a picket fence and a rose garden, I'll just keep on dreaming, but it's cool 'cause we're just friends."

"Small talk on IM." Meena sang.

"Just one word sentences." Cory sang.

"It's cool 'cause we're just friends. If I had my way, we'd talk and talk all day." They sang together. "Everyone knows it's meant to be, falling in love just you and me, till the end of time, till I'm on his/her mind, it'll happen, I've been making lots of plans, like a picket fence and a rose garden, I'll just keep on dreaming, it's cool cause we're just friends."

"Thinking about how we're gonna say our vows, it's cool we're just friends." Meena and Alyssa sang.

"She walks down the aisle, seeing my face smile, 'cause now we're more than friends." Cory and Newt sang.

"Everyone knows it's meant to be, falling in love just you and me, till the end of time, till I'm on his/her mind, it'll happen, we've been making lots of plans, like a picket fence and a rose garden, I'll just keep on dreaming, keep on thinking of how we used to be just friends." All four sang.

"La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la." Newt and Cory sang. "How we used to be just friends."

"La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la." The four friends sang. "How we used to be just friends."

The record company people jumped up and started clapping. The four walked to the front of the stage, setting down their instruments.

"So do we have the deal?" Cory asked.

"You've got it!" Mr. Thompson cried.

"YES!" Meena, Cory, Newt, and Alyssa yelled. They threw their hands up and jumped in the air, the signature DC3 (now 4) end of an episode, in this case, the story. But it's not really only an end. It's an end...and a beginning.

THE END

----------------

A/N: I hope you liked my story. People WILL ask for a sequel. The answer is NO. I have other stories to write, so sorry. Please, please, please review! You know who you are.

XO CaliforniaRockin'101


End file.
